sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanon
"Though writers shall rise and fall, a select few shall weather the passage of time. They will be forged in literature, tempered in grammar, and surrounded by others of like construction. "May this legacy be ours." -''Zanon'' Zanon is one of the more respected Patrons of the Bar, having been present there a great deal longer than most others. He is generally considered to be one of the best writers in the community. He is the Owner and Proprietor of Zanon's PRP Bar, is often referred to as the Glorious Dictator, and is the former Sheriff of the JoeyRay's community. He is also the founder and clan leader of the United Bar Directorate. Animus Dossier: The Tyrant Full Page: The Animus Dossiers. "The Emperor Zanon has acquired many epithets over the years. He is the most powerful man in the sector, and the few who rise up against him have been met with swift and cold "justice", for nothing is more important to him than Order. Intelligent, calculating, charming, and above all, confident, the Emperor is quite savvy when it comes to dealing with any problems. "He is in possession of Aiur's Kitchen, perhaps the most powerful battlecruiser in existence. It is more than capable than standing on its own against multiple behemoth class battlecruisers. When supplemented by the A.I Discord, a personal confident of the Emperor, the combat efficiency of Aiur's Kitchen shoots through the roof. His official record in battle shows him with a 100% win rate. "Many experienced commanders also serve under the Emperor throughout the years though they've been slipping slowly away from the public's eyes since there isn't much fighting going on anymore. "Lately, the emperor's mood has taken a dark turn. He has returned home after a brief skirmish at the bar and he has been silent about the matter." ''-Animus'' Relationships with other Patrons Zanon is despised by a few, loved my most, and respected by all. His position as Dictator puts him at odds with the forces of Chaos sometimes, but for the most part he keeps things Orderly. Order "What this democracy BS? This is JoeyRay's bar, run by the benevolent iron fist of our glorious dictator, Emperor Zanon." ''-Warhawk'' Zanon is not merely Orderly. He is, in fact, the head of the forces of Order within the Bar. His former role as Sheriff and current roles as Bartend and Glorious Dictator establish him as a leader for any who would seek Order in their day to day lives. Most Orderly Patrons revere Zanon as close to a god-king, and none within this category ever challenge his leadership, with a single questionable exception: Thundercrash, whose alignment is the subject of debate. Neutral "First of all, they were bullets. Second, it's proof that you like to conspire against our benevolent Dictator Zanon by discrediting his allies in ways that fit your evil campaign." '' ''-Zarkun Neutral Patrons are either Neutral or friendly in their attitude towards Zanon. They tend to respect his skill as a writer, and his usefulness as a keeper of Law and Order, but are sometimes distrustful of him due to the level of power he wields. Some Neutrals, such as Zarkun and Auxiliatrix, see Zanon as a friend and actively try to assist him in keeping his position. Others, such as KnarledOne and Jester, see alliance with him as an excellent source of profit. Chaos "It's hardly a war if all that is coming at us are goons. There are much bigger fish to fry. Like Zanon for example." ''-Animus'' Among the ranks of the Chaotic are those few who are often at odds with Zanon, though many of them see him as a friend. Zanon is forced to regularly put down rebellions and stop acts of violence perpetrated by the forces of Chaos, and as a result they tend not to appreciate his meddling Orderly ways. Category:Respected Leader(s?) Category:The Bar Category:UBD